One of the largest and most important muscle groups in the body is the rear end or buttock. This muscle is also one of the hardest to tone, strengthen and shape.
It would be highly desirable to have a convenience, low impact, compact, portable and economical device that would allow the user to quickly develop and condition this muscle group. To date, most equipment has been big, expensive health club machines.